


A Halloween to Remember

by FanOfTheFiction



Category: Power Rangers 2017 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanOfTheFiction/pseuds/FanOfTheFiction
Summary: I’m sorry this is probably super bad





	A Halloween to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this is probably super bad

Trini looks in the mirror, brushing her hair. 

"Trini!" She hears her brother, Alex, yell from downstairs. 

"Hang on!" She yells back, sighing and turning to the mirror. Her brothers insisted she wear a costume, so she was stuck with the Yellow Power Ranger. Trini adjusted the costume a little bit and opened the door, surprised by the two little heads she sees running in the hall.

"Dios mío!" Trini jumps, startled. 

"Lo siento Trini," her youngest brother, Mateo, apologizes. 

Trini just smiles down at them and pushes them gently towards the stairs. They all walk down the stairs together, a family of power rangers. Alex being the red ranger, and Mateo being the blue ranger. Trini grabs her decorated pillow case and the boys grab their orange trick or treating baskets. 

"Trini you gotta put on your mask!" Mateo grins. 

"Yeah! So no one knows your identity!" Alex finishes, handing Trini her mask. 

"Alright," she drags on, pretending to be annoyed though her brothers were probably one of the sources of happiness she had, "I will for you guys." She brings the string of the mask back and puts it over her head, then helps the boys with theirs. She pats their heads and they turn around to go out the door. "Mamá! We're leaving! Pictures later, half the neighborhood is out here!" It was a little early to start trick or treating, but she had to get the boys in bed by 10:30 or else they wouldn't wake up the next morning. 

"Okay, have fun! Trini, don't be late, be back by 10:15 and–" 

"I know Mom," Trini says, wanting to get out of the house already. 

"Alright, bye boys, have fun and stay with your sister," June says, leaning down and kissing her sons heads. "And Trini, stay with your brothers," her mother looks up at her, no hugs, and no kiss on the head. Trini just nods and ushers the boys out the door. 

They walk along the sidewalk until the boys see a house they want to go to. They go to the houses that don't have very many people crowding around them first, and then go to the bigger houses, the ones with more decorations. They were walking for about an hour collecting candy, Trini's pillow case half full, the boys baskets filled to the brim. Trini told them to pour their candy into her pillow case so they would have room to get more candy. They did, but hesitantly, as they thought Trini would steal it all. Mateo also didn't want people to think they hadn't gotten any candy yet, but Trini persuaded him and he obliged. As the trio started making their way behind the mountain, Trini froze as she remembered who lived over here. Kimberly Ann Hart, ex head cheerleader, and Trini's crush. She knows it’s probably not the safest, to have a crush on a girl like Kimberly, but she couldn’t stop herself. Kimberly’s lips were so full, her hair bounces with every step, and don’t even get Trini started on her singing. But the smile is what Trini takes in, the fact that Kim could catch the sight of a thousand people when she smiled. 

“Trini!” She hears a surprised voice pull her back to reality. She hadn’t even realized that she had let her brothers drag her along the way until it was too late. She couldn’t tell them to turn around and go trick or treat at other houses. Trini looks up, giving off a small, hesitant smile, as she’s shocked to hear Kimberly say her name like they know each other. She didn’t even think Kimberly remembered her name. Sure they’d hung out a few time because of Zack, Billy, and Jason, but they were never really close, though they tended to stick together since they were the only girls.

“Trini, you know this person?!” Mateo asks. “she’s really pretty, I like her,” he states. 

That gets a chuckle out of Kim and an embarrassed blush from Trini, “I’m Kim, it’s nice to meet you...” Kim holds out a hand. 

“Mateo,” he says shyly. 

“I’m Alex!” the eldest brother butts in, earning a death glare from both of his siblings. 

“Nice to meet you both,” Kim says, shifting her gaze from them to Trini, “nice costume,” she smirks as she looks Trini up and down. 

“Yeah, thanks,” Trini says, raising an eyebrow, looking Kim up and down. “Not much better than a pink Power Ranger costume though, that one’s pretty sick,” Trini snorts. 

“I thought the kids would like it,” Kim states, holding her head up high. 

“Mhm, Princesa,” the shorter girl says, looking Kim up and down, but gets interrupted by Mateo pulling on Trini’s sleeve. 

“Trini?” He asks, eyes wide as he glances over at Kim. Trini leans down so Mateo can whisper in her ear. Trini just laughs and stands up, facing her brother. 

“If you just ask, I bet she will,” she says to Mateo, who’s blushing and using Trini’s leg as a shield. Kim bends down, getting on one knee as she holds her hand out to Mateo, all the while Trini is smiling down at them. 

“Wi-will you.. go trick or treating with us?” He sputters out, hiding behind Trini’s leg even more. 

“Come here,” Kim says holding her hands out to Mateo, “I’ll tell you what, I’ll go trick or treating with you if it’s okay with your sister,” she says, looking up at Trini, who just gives a nod and winks at Mateo. Kim hadn’t ever seen Trini act like this, it was far from her stone cold exterior she put on during school. 

Mateo’s face lights up, “Yay!” he giggles, looking over at Alex, whose face was also lit. 

Trini was a little nervous, but she hid it. She didn’t want Kim thinking she was a mean sister or held a grudge against her or something. She may have looked calm on the outside, but in the inside Trini was screaming. They go from house to house and watch the boys get their candy. Trini rests her head on Kim’s shoulder, yawning. She didn’t mean to, it was right there and she was beginning to get tired. Kim just lets her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as they walk to the next houses. 

Ten minutes later, “Trini.... I’m getting tired, can we go?” Alex asks. Trini checks the time, 9:45, and nods. 

“We need to get back anyway,” she says, looking up apologetically to Kim. 

“I’ll walk you guys back,” Kim says without thinking. What was she doing? 

“O..okay,” Trini stutters. They all start head back in silence, it wasn’t uncomfortable, well for Trini and Kim. For the boys it was, so they walk ahead and talk, looking through their candy. 

After fifteen minutes of silence and screams of the few haunted houses in the neighborhood, they arrive at the Gomez house. 

“Alright boys, say goodnight to Kim,” Trini says softly ruffling their hair. 

“G’night Kimmy,” Mateo says, hesitantly hugging Kim’s thigh. 

“Goodnight Mateo,” she giggles and swears she sees Trini’s eyes light up. 

“Night Kim,” Alex says, just giving her a fist bump.

“Night kiddo,” Kim laughs and Alex cringes at the nickname before going inside the house. 

Trini and Kim turn to each other, Trini struggling to speak, “Tha-thank you for coming with.” 

“No problem it was fun,” Kim laughs. Trini smiles at the laugh. 

“Well uh I should get inside..” Trini states nervously. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Kim says, noticing how awkward it had gotten. 

“Goodnight Kim, and uh happy Halloween,” the shorter girl turns around and walks up the front porch steps. 

“You too, Trini.” 

On the second porch step, Trini pauses, “Kim, one last thing.” Before either of the girls knew it, they were kissing. Trini wiping that confused look off of Kim’s face.


End file.
